


Little!Will and the Scary Thunderstorm: Or How Matty and Daddy Hannibal Became Pretty Pretty Princesses.

by LivingOnTheEdge5



Series: Little!Will and Daddy!Hannibal [9]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cinderella Hannibal, Dress Up, Erections, Fashion Show, Forced Feminization, Ghost Spray, Glitter, High Heels, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kisses, Little!Matty, Little!Will, M/M, Nail Polish, Non-Sexual Age Play, Princess Matty, Thunderstorms, daddy!Hannibal, fear of monsters, make your own pizzas, monster hunting, non-con makeover, non-con recording, thumb sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingOnTheEdge5/pseuds/LivingOnTheEdge5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little!Will  and Little!Matty are alone in the house when a game of Hide and Seek turns scary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elle82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle82/gifts).



> Dedicated to all the fans of this little!verse- and of course to telera and trr_rr without whom, none of my little!Will stories would exist.

Little Will and Matty are snuggled under two fleecy blankets on the family room's couch watching cartoons.

 Will is sucking his thumb and stroking Mr. Bear's soft fur, while Matty is scrolling through his phone.

 Both boys are tired from a long, fun day of apple picking, playing in the yard, and helping Will's daddy make apple pies and turnovers.

 Will's little nose twitches at the sweet, syrupy smells of apples and cinnamon; he pulls his pink thumb out of his mouth.

 "Hey Matty?! Let's go look at the pies we made! Maybe daddy will let you have a teeny, weenie slice!"

 "He already told me no, " Matty complains, pushing his phone into his pocket and cuddling down against his little cousin's shoulder. "I'm bored, let's go steal a pie!"

 Little Will gasps and tears his gaze away from SpongeBob.

 "No! We can't eat a whole pie! 'sides, the last time I took somefing, I got spanked...weally, weally, hard."

 Matty loves it when stress causes Will to lisp.

 "You did? What'd you steal? "

Matty is all ears and morbid curiosity, imagining his little cousin's naked pert bottom perched over Uncle Hannibal's lap. His naughty weenie twitches at the toothsome image and he has to rub it a few times for relief.

 Little Will frowns with embarrassment and shame," I don't wanna talk about it," he insists.

 "Aww, come on...I'm bored watching TV...let's do something fun!"

 Little Will looks doubtfully at his big cousin; Matty is a big boy, bigger than Will at the moment who has regressed to the age of  a preschooler.

 "Darling?"

 Both boys heads swivel to see daddy Hannibal standing at the family room's entrance way.

 "Yes daddy?"

 Hannibal smiles at his sweet boy, warmly bundled in blankets on this squally October afternoon.

 "It's beginning to rain and the forecast is calling for heavy showers. I'd like to make a quick run to the store before the weather gets any worse. Matty..." Hannibal looks sternly at the boy who feels sudden guilt for his blooming erection, "Could you be a big boy and watch Will for me? I shouldn't be longer than an hour."

 "Sure thing Uncle Hannibal!" Matty grins, thinking about how the coast would be clear for some unsupervised foraging when Will finally gets hungry.

 "Thank you, but you should both know," Hannibal looks first at Will and then at Matty," I've counted all the goodies we baked together, so if something goes missing, I'll know."

 Hannibal almost laughs at the crestfallen expression on Matty's face; though sometimes the boy's voracious appetite worries him, he's even gone so far as recommending Frederick get him tested.

 "I've placed some homemade cinnamon graham crackers in the refrigerator; if you boys need a snack while I'm gone, you may have those with some milk. Or, you may have any fruit that is in the fruit drawer."

 "Okay, Uncle Hannibal thanks."

 "'kay, daddy," Will says sweetly but disinterestedly and Hannibal feels a stab of concern; unlike Matty, his little boy must be coaxed to eat, it's an ongoing problem.

 "I have my phone if you need to get a hold of me Matty. Remember, don't answer the house phone or open the front door."

 Hannibal goes over and kisses his little boy goodbye and pats Matty on the head.

 "Goodbye, be good boys!" He adjures and leaves, bolting the front door behind him.

 Back in the family room, Matty waits until he hears the purr of Uncle Hannibal's Bentley drive away before leaping to his feet.

 "Let's play a game!"

 Little Will stares at his cousin with large, round eyes and pulls his thumb out of his mouth; he's feeling warm and lethargic, left alone, he probably would be dozing.

 "What kinda game?"

 "Hide and seek!"

 Little Will thinks about how big and spooky his daddy's house can be, especially with the rain pouring down and the wind crying around the eves.

 "Don't wanna!" He protests and shoves his thumb back in his mouth.

 "Awww, come on..."Matty wheedles. "It'll be fun! Please Pooh Bear? Just one game of 'Hide and Go Seek' and then I'll let you pick the next game."

 "'weally?" Will asks, intrigued; he has some new nail polish he doesn't have the dexterity to apply himself.

 "Even 'beauty shop?'" He asks suspiciously; Matty hates 'beauty shop.'

 Sure enough, Matty wrinkles his nose. "Awww, do you have to pick that one?"

 "Yes!" Little Will demands, eyes shining. He loves putting on makeup and high heels and wigs

 "Fine...after we play 'Hide n' Seek, we'll play your game."

 "Goody goody gumdrops!" Little Will crows victoriously and gleefully bounces on the couch.

 "Yeah, yeah, whatever. First my game and I get to hide!"

 Little Will pouts but finally agrees.

 "Good! Now, turn around and count to twenty!" Matty runs out of the room but immediately sticks his head back in," don't look around until you're done counting!"

 Little Will sighs and nods.

 "Okay...one...two...three..."

 Matty races through the main floor and up the stairs, the sound of little Will's voice becoming fainter and fainter as he goes.

 He throws himself under Will's bed giggling to himself; Will will never think to look here.

 From down below, Matty hears a faint, "Ready or not, here I come!" Matty hugs himself with excitement and waits.

 -------------------

 Downstairs, little Will is already regretting he'd agreed to this game.

 The house seems different without his daddy; bigger and scarily dark.

 Will timidly, walks through the foyer and into the music room.

 "Matty? Are you in here?"He calls out in a quiet voice, which soft as it is, echoes loudly in the empty chamber.

 Little Will gasps and closes his eyes. He doesn't like the look of the shadows in the corners. Then he remembers how naughty Matty had warned him that his daddy's suit of samurai armor sometimes comes alive to search for it's dead owner.

 The boy whimpers and runs through to the dining room.

 Bones, and giant eggs adorn the table and his daddy's hanging herb garden cover the walls.

 Little Will doesn't even giggle at the painting of the naked lady over the mantlepiece because a scary thought has just occured to him.

 What if something, _something horrible_ was under the big table right now? It was so dark in the room, Will would never see the tentacle slither out, coming closer until...

 "M...Maaatty?" Little Will warbles." Are you in here?"

  **BOOOM**

 A clap of thunder causes little Will to squeak and run back towards the kitchen, knocking into walls and colliding with furniture as he goes.

 "MATTTTTTTY!!!" He wails.

 Upstairs, Matty is getting cold and bored hiding under the bed when a loud clap of thunder startles him.

  **BOOOOM**

 Almost immediately he hears a thin, shrill scream from downstairs.

 "MATTTTTTTY!"

 Little Will is calling for him and he sounds completely terrified.

 Matty shoots out from under the bed, sprints down the hallway, and tumbles down the stairs.

 "Will?! Willy?! Where are you?!" He calls as he hurries through the house and towards the family room.

 No answer, but Matty knows that when Will is really scared, he becomes as quiet as a little mouse.

 Matty has nearly reached the family room when another "BOOM" shakes the house; just at that moment his phone rings.

 It's Uncle Hannibal.

 "Hello?"

 "Matty? It's thundering here, is Will alright?"

 "I think so..."

 "What do you mean...you _think_ so?" Hannibal's voice is frigid with disapproval and Matty winces.

 "I mean...I'm sure he is...I just...I just don't know where he is ri..."

 "I'll be home in fifteen minutes," Hannibal interrupts and ends the call without another word.

  _"Oh, no!!"_ Matty thinks. " _Now Uncle Hannibal thinks I'm not a good babysitter!"_


	2. The Princess Makeover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal comes home, Will blackmails Matty.

**KABOOM!**

 From under the protective nest of stuffed animals , blankets, and sofa cushions, little Will huddles and waits; he knows his daddy will find him, he just has to stay here quietly to insure the monsters don't find him first.

 "Pooh Bear?"

 The voice sounds like Matty, but little Will knows better; monsters can be sneaky.

 He closes his eyes and holds his breath.

 The air above his head stirs as the top of his fortress of pillows is breached.

 "Willy?"

 Clutching Mr. Bear like a shield, Will tilts his head up and cracks open one tentative eye.

 The first thing he sees is an ear; Matty's ear, backlit by the room's track lighting.

 Both of Will's eyes pop open and sure enough, Matty is here, looking down at him with concern.

 "You okay, Pooh Bear?" His big cousin asks. "Looks like you made a really good fort!" He adds hoping to appease the frightened boy.

 Little Will is caught between anger at being left alone in the storm and pride at his fort-making abilities.

 But one look at Matty's sad, worried face makes his own anger melt away.

 "It's 'poosta to keep out monsters!" He whispers dramatically. "'specially the tentacle monster that lives under daddy's big table!"

 Relieved, Will isn't mad at him, Matty kneels down next to his little cousin. All that can be seen of Will is his head; the rest of him is obscured by blankets, stuffies, and throw pillows.

 "Bet it does! But don't tell Uncle Hannibal about the tentacle monster, he'll think I made it up and I'll get spanked."

 Little Will's blue eyes snap with indignation.

 "Daddy doesn't spank if you're not bad! But you did scare me with a monster, Matty! You told me the samurai armor crawls awound looking for its chopped-off head! "

 Matty had forgotten about that story and now bitterly regrets teasing Will with it.

 "Sorry Will! I was just joking! Please don't tattle on me! _Please_!"

 Matty's apology appears sincere but the image of the armor stalking Hannibal's hallways has haunted little Will for weeks.

 He stares consideringly at Matty whose stomach begins to knot with anxiety.

 "Please Pooh Bear? I'll do anything you want! Just don't tell Uncle Hannibal why you were scared, please?!"

 "Why not? Daddy doesn't care if I get scared by storms! We make hot chocolate and snuggle in the big bed when the lights go out!"

 Little Will is clearly missing the point and Matty sighs with frustration; they don't have much time.

 "Cuz Uncle Hannibal called when we were playing 'Hide n Seek' and I told him I didn't know where you were and now he's coming home mad cuz he thinks I don't take good care of you!"

 Will's little pink mouth drops open at Matty's frantic speech.

 "He thinks I'm lost?"

 "Maybe! He'll be here any minute! When he gets here, can you please not get me in trouble? Please Pooh Bear?"

 Little Will's brows are knotted with concentration; Matty is clearly afraid of his daddy but Will is too little to understand why.

 He pops his thumb in his mouth and has to speak around it.

 "Wada' 'ou wan' me ta do?"

 "Just don't tell him about any monsters; I'll take care of the rest!"

 Will pulls out his thumb, horrified.

 "You want me to lie to daddy?"

_Uh, yeah, dude!_

 "Just a little, teeny, baby fib...please?"

 Both boys jump when they hear the front door slam.

 "Will?! Where are you darling!?"

 Matty's eyes bug-out as he grabs Will's arm.

 "Please?" He whispers ferociously," I'll do whatever you want! Just go along with everything I say!"

 Little Will's eyes narrow for a millisecond before he nods in agreement.

 "'kay Matty, but then you gotta do whatever I want!"

 "WILL? MATTY?"

 Hannibal is standing in the archway of the family room. He immediately catches sight of Matty's shorn head; Will however, is nowhere to be seen.

 "Matty?!Where is Will!?"

 "Here I am daddy! " A sweet voice calls and Will's curly head pops up from behind the couch's armrest. "Wanna see my fort?"

 Hannibal has rushed home fully expecting a terrified boy, or perhaps even a regressed infant; this was a surprising discovery.

 "Hello darling!"

 Hannibal drapes his wet jacket over a chair back. "I was so worried when Matty said he didn't know where you were!"

 "Sowwy daddy, I was making this cool fort to protect Matty and me from the monst...I mean the storm!"

 Hannibal's eyebrows rise at Will's slip; he knows Will struggles with fears about monsters and ghosts and things that go 'bump in the night.' He looks from little Will to Matty, whose ears are a brilliant pink; Hannibal's lips twitch.

 "I see... well isn't that wonderful? So Matty didn't know where you were because you were hiding from him?"

 That confuses Will who looks to Matty for guidance.

 Matty's eyes slide from Will's to Hannibal.

 "Yeah! So...what happened was...Will told me he had a surprise but I had to wait in his room first... and when I came back down, I couldn't see him cuz...cuz, he was inside his fort...and that's when you called...and... yeah... That's what happened!"

 Matty beams with happy relief; as far as he is concerned, his story is a masterpiece.

 Hannibal chuckles to himself and turns to Will.

 "Is that what happened darling? I just want to make certain you are safe whenever I'm not with you."

 Little Will's tummy feels something is squeezing it, but he looks into his daddy's eyes and slowly nods his curly head up and down.

 "Yes, daddy, dat's what happened," he agrees in a quiet voice and begins to suck his thumb.

 Hannibal isn't certain what is going on, but he knows little Will's guilty conscience will eventually betray him.

 "That's alright then. Though I wasn't at the store long enough to buy anything special for dinner."

 Little Will perks up at his daddy's admission.

 "Can we get pizza?! And can the pizza man deliver it to our house ? And can I open the door and get the little packets of cheese an' peppers?"

 Matty's head snaps- up at the mention of pizza.

 "And they sell breadsticks and hot wings too!" He enthuses.

 Little Will's eyes gleam; _breadsticks_!! He turns beseeching eyes toward Hannibal.

 "Pweeese? Can we get pizza? "

 Hannibal shakes his head.

Hannibal has banned restaurant pizza in his home; whether he uses his oven, or his grill, his own pizzas are far superior to anything a cheap delivery service can provide.

 "No, darling, but daddy can probably find the ingredients to make pizza, here at home."

 Little Will sighs and Hannibal strokes his soft head.

 "We can make breadsticks as well," he concedes and little Will's grin slowly reappears.

 "Okay! Can Matty and I play while you're cooking?"

 "Yes, you may, did you have a particular game in mind?"

 Matty's heart sinks when Will turns gleeful eyes his way.

 "Beauty Shop!"

 "That sounds like a fun game darling, how do you play it?"

 "I get all my pretty dresses and hair and make-up and then I make Matty a boo-ti-full princess!"

 Matty looks so miserable that Hannibal can't contain his laugh. He knows Matty has lied to him; to what extent, and for what reason he is still uncertain. But Hannibal has a feeling that his little one's game will provide more than ample punishment for his little fibbing guest.

  _Perhaps I should suggest 'Beauty Shop'_ _to Frederick as a suitable chastisement_ , he thinks.

 "Lovely! What a good, sweet, little cousin you have Matty! Wanting to make you all pretty!"

 Matty shoots his uncle a sour look and Hannibal chortles before turning to Will. " Baby boy? You have my permission to use the big bathroom downstairs and the vanity table and its chair for your game."

 Will jumps up to give his daddy a bear hug.

 "Ooooo thank you! You're the bestest daddy in the whole world! Come on Matty! " Little Will grabs his cousin's hand," Let's go get all my dress-up clothes!"

 "And don't forget all the lovely costume jewelry Mrs. Komeda gave you!" Hannibal reminds him, smiling wickedly at Matty's distress, "It's in the box on your dresser."

 Little Will gasps and clasps his hands together.

 "'Dat's right! "

 He turns shining eyes to his victim," There's a real princess headband in there with DIAMONDS!!!"

 Matty groans.

 "Awww, do I hav'ta?"

 Little Will's demeanor instantly morphs from excited to solemn.

 "You promised Matty...you promised you'd do anyfing I said!"

 Matty rolls his eyes toward Hannibal who nods.

 "That's right Matty," he agrees and little Will's expression becomes happy again, "in this house, we keep our promises. Now, go with Will...and have fun!"

 --------------------------------

 Hannibal is done with the dough when he hears the sound of high heels tapping along the hallway.

 "Introducing... Princess Matty!" Will announces and Hannibal turns to see Matty dressed in a Will's blue Sleeping Beauty costume and wobbling on silver crystal-encrusted pumps.

 "Weeeell! " He enthuses as little Will jumps up and down laughing and clapping. " You have done a beautiful job, sugar bean!"

 Rather than using a wig, Will has sprayed Matty's spiky hair with lacquer before liberally sprinkling it with pink glitter; so much so that even small movements cause a shower of bright particles to waft down and settle on Hannibal's clean floor. A sparkling tiara sits atop his head, twinkling in the light.

 It's clear to Hannibal that Will couldn't decide which eye shadow best complemented the dress so he settled on four: pink, purple, silver, and electric blue.

 "And guess what? I used my paint set's brush to paint the eye shadow on!"

 "I see that sweetness, what a clever boy!"

 Matty's own eyes look small and washed-out as they stare bleakly at his uncle. His lips feel slimy from the crimson lipstick and bubblegum flavored lip gloss and his cheeks are stiff from multiple applications of blush.

 "Twirl!" Little Will commands and Matty obediently turns in a slow circle.

 Hannibal applauds.

 " _Bravo!"_ He calls, " _Bravo!"_

 Little Will runs to him for his congratulatory hug.

 "I'm rendered speechless before such beauty!" He admits as he lifts little Will and the boy wraps his long legs around his waist.

 "Do you like it daddy?"

 "I love it darling. You have done the most wonderful job! Hasn't he Matty?!"

 "Yes, sir," Matty sullenly agrees.

 Little Will rests his head on his daddy's shoulder; he's tired after all his hard work and Hannibal strokes it lovingly.

 "Do you really like it daddy?"

 "What a question?! Of course I do!"

 "Really?"

 "Truly! With all my heart."

 "Good!" Hannibal's little boy's head pops up off his shoulder and he holds his daddy's face between two glittering palms. "Cuz it's your turn next!"

 Hannibal's smile vanishes.

 "Yeah, Uncle Hannibal! You'll look great after one of Will's makeovers!" Matty goads, " I can't wait to see what he'll do to you! Right Will!?"

 "Right!" Little Will innocently agrees and rubs his little nose against his daddy's.

 Matty's lipstick smeared teeth grin triumphantly.


	3. The Skull Shaped Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys make pizzas; Hannibal decides to have a chat with Matty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know everyone is ready for Hanni's makeover- I'm just too lazy to write long chapters...

"But darling," Hannibal protests, jiggling Will a little to gain his undivided attention, "daddy is too busy right now for a makeover; have you forgotten I'm making pizza and breadsticks?"

 Matty snickers.

 Little Will's eyes are round and solemn.

 "No, daddy! But Matty and I will help so we can finish early and then I can make you all pretty!"

 Hannibal smiles with resignation.

 "Alright sweetheart, if it means that much to you, daddy will play Beauty Shop with you after dinner."

 "Yippee!!"

 "Alllright!"

 Both boys yell in unison.

 Hannibal puts little Will down then looks with disapproval at the state of his once spotless floor.

 "Before either of you boys are allowed into my kitchen, all this glitter needs to be swept up and Matty needs to wash."

 "I don't want to eat pizza like this!" Matty complains.

 Surprisingly, little Will doesn't protest the eminent destruction of his princess-creation; he merely giggles mischievously.

 "Okay Matty! Daddy? Can Matty and I have a bath before we clean up?"

  
Will is a notorious bubble- bath-monster, but his daddy knows better than to allow one at this time of day; maintaining a predictable routine is very important for Will when he is in his little mindspace.

 "Later, after dinner and our game, then you may have your bath, but not before. Work before play sweetheart."

 Matty watches with concern as Will scowls; sometimes his little cousin purposely misbehaves for attention, even when it's negative.

 Matty comes up with a brilliant idea before things go downhill.

 "Bet I can wash and change faster than you can wash your hands and sweep up the glitter!" He goads Will.

 Little Will's angry scowl vanishes.

 "Bet you can't!"

 Hannibal laughs at his little one's sudden about face.

 "Sounds like this knight is issuing you a challenge 'Sir William!' Shall you accept it?"

 Will turns sweet, wondering, blue, eyes to his daddy.

 "I'm not a Sir, daddy! I'm just a little boy!"

 Hannibal and Matty both laugh and Will's scowl returns; he doesn't like when people laugh at him it when he's being serious.

 He squares his little shoulders and looks challengingly at his big cousin.

 "Bet you I can be faster! Ready...set...GO!" He yells and scampers to the pantry for the broom and Dust buster.

 "Hey! No fair!" Matty protests, his heels and billowing dress hampering him from making a speedy exit. Soon, however, he gets the hang of them and speed walks away.

 Hannibal sighs with contentment; for a blissful moment, his workspace is quiet and calm.

 Almost immediately his serenity is shattered.

 Little Will can be heard in the pantry and laundry rooms, rattling doorknobs, slamming cupboards, clattering brooms, and clinking bottles together in his haste.

 Hannibal smiles when little Will whizzes into the room, heavily laden.

 "I'm back daddy!" Will chirps with such happy innocence that Hannibal is compelled to capture him in a tight bear hug as he passes.

 "Nooooo, dadddeeeee! " Little Will protests, as his daddy covers his face with kisses. " No time for kisses! I gotta beat Matty!"

 Hannibal gives Will's head one last kiss before releasing him.

 "My apologies...carry on."

 Little Will proceeds to arrange his cleaning supplies while bellowing a song Hannibal secretly abhors.

 **Clean up! Clean up! Everybody, everywhere!**  
**Clean up! Clean up! Everybody do your share!**

Will sweeps furiously, spreading glitter in an ever-widening circle, as he sings with gusto.

 Hannibal shudders and returns to his meal preparation.

 -----------------------

 Matty knows little Will has finished when he hears a triumphant " **I WIN**!" echo down the hallway.

 He grins and puts his phone away; he's been done for ten minutes at least, but he likes letting his little cousin win at things, especially games he doesn't care about.

 He plasters a surprised expression on his face and runs to the kitchen.

 "No way! You're done?! I guess you do win!"

 Little Will laughs and jumps in circles.

 "I win, I win, I win...it's okay Matty," little Will pauses in his victory jig, " I'm just a good cleaner!"

 "Yes you are darling," Hannibal remarks and winks at Matty over Will's head.

 Matty drops his eyes and blushes.

 "Hands up!"

 Hannibal inspects both boys' hands for cleanliness then offers them their aprons; puppies for little Will and race cars for Matty.

 "You may each make your own pizza; all the ingredients are there on the island."

 "Ooooo, "little Will enthuses," make your own pizza! But where's my cooking hat daddy?!"

 "Oh! I'm sorry darling, did we forget that?"

Little Will nods furiously and wiggles with anticipation while his daddy retrieves his pink chef hat from the closet.

 "Here you are chef! "

 The brim of the hat causes little Will's ears to stick out in a most endearing fashion but Hannibal forbears to comment; his little one is extremely sensitive about his ears.

 "Thanks, daddy!"

 "You're welcome sweetheart, shall we begin?"

 ------------

 "That looks cool Matty!"

 Little Will is enviously examining Matty's skull-shaped pizza.

 "Daddy? Can I change my pizza's shape too?"

 Hannibal looks puzzled.

 "Of course darling, what shape would you like it to be?"

 Little Will rolls his eyes to the ceiling; pondering.

 "I know!" He cries." A pumpkin shape! So I can make a Jack O'Lantern pizza!"

 "Cool!" Matty says approvingly. He is busy arranging slivers of red and green peppers to represent worms crawling in and out of his skull's mouth and eye sockets.

 "What are you making there Matty?" Hannibal asks, eyeing the boy's pizza with professional curiosity.

 Matty explains and Hannibal lifts his faint eyebrows.

 "That is... very imaginative," he remarks slowly and thoughtfully.

 Unaware of his daddy's train of thought, Will is enthusiastically slinging pepperoni across his pizza while bragging about his big cousin's morbid interests.

 "Matty LOVES blood and guts and scary stuff..." he gushes; Matty's eyes grow wide with alarm. "He's ALWAYS talking about killers, and ghosts and mon..."Little Will stops, suddenly aware of his blunder.

 Hannibal shoots a quick glance at Matty who stands like a little statue frozen over his pizza stone.

 Hannibal turns back to his boy, all loving attentiveness.

 "Yes, darling!? What was that you were just saying!?"

 "Ummm..."

 "Matty? Would you care to elaborate on what your little cousin was speaking about just now?"

 "No, sir."

 Internally, Hannibal is laughing; both boys look so adorably guilty. But the man knows he must stem this tide before Will's nighttime fears become even more disruptive.

 "Baby boy? I'm going to take Matty into my study for a quick chat. Would you like to watch TV while we're gone?"

 Little Will's face falls." What about our pizzas?!"

 "Pizzas can wait," Hannibal says, watching Matty's ears turn from pink to red. "Come along young man, this way."

 Hannibal holds out his hand and Matty reluctantly takes it.

 Will's jealousy spikes.

 "Whatdabout me daddy?! I was bad too! How come I don't getta come?!"

 "He can go too Uncle Hannibal!" Matty offers, ever helpful.

 Hannibal releases Matty's hand to capture Will's face, forcing his boy to look directly into his eyes.

 "Sometimes daddies need to take care of other little boys and girls. It doesn't mean I love you any less. Will you be a good boy for daddy while I speak with Matty?"

 Little Will hates forced eye contact and squirms miserably.

 "Yes daddy! Just let me go!"

 Hannibal complies but his face remains stern.

 "Now, I mean it young man. Stay in the family room until I come and get you. Then we will all have a lovely dinner and play your little game afterwards."

 "Fine..." Will grouses then peers at Matty who is nervously shifting from foot to foot.

 "Bye Matty! Good luck!" He whispers.

 Hannibal takes Matty's hand once more and leads him out of the kitchen.

 In the hallway, Matty casts a glance over his shoulder; Will is standing at the entrance of the family room, forlornly sucking his thumb, watching him.

" _Oh, no!"_ Matty's heart starts to race as he's lead towards the study," _Now I'm gonna get a spanking_!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to King Arthur, Hugh Dancy's ear-bashfulness, and Barney ( a kids show for those readers who don't recognize the song Will is singing)


	4. The Fashion Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal comes up with a possible solution for Will's nightmares.  
> Later, he becomes a model for a fashion show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What have I written? I have no idea.  
> I hope you enjoy it though.

Hannibal closes the door of his study and smiles at Matty.

 "Please, take a seat," he says indicating a deep armchair.

 Matty goes to sit and tries not to kick his legs; he still feels like he's going to get spanked, in church.

 "Now, Matty," Hannibal sits down opposite the nervous boy, " there's nothing to be scared about."

 Matty begs to differ; he blinks and swallows.

 Hannibal sighs. He understands his reputation as a strict disciplinarian with the boys and girls who visit, but he feels his role as boogie man is unwarranted.

 "Did you know that young Will has been having terrible nightmares? Nearly every night?"

 Matty shakes his head.

 "It's true. And he is usually so upset, he ends up in my bed several times a week."

 Matty thinks about that; sleeping in a daddy's bed doesn't sound so bad to him.

 "Maybe he's faking!"

 Hannibal looks askance at the boy and Matty drops his eyes.

 "No, I would know if he were. Will has horrible, lucid dreams which he can't be roused from. The poor boy is soaked through in sweat, screaming in fear, but I'm unable to help him."

 Matty watches his feet as he shuffles them back and forth across the thick carpet; back and forth, back and forth.

 "Matty? Have you been telling Will stories about monsters? In particular something to do with my set of samurai armor?"

 Matty's feet stop.

 "What?"

 "You heard me."

 Matty's behavior has already supplied the answer; now all Hannibal needs is the boy to accept responsibility for his actions.

 "Yes."

 "Tell me exactly what you told him."

 Matty tells him.

 Hannibal has to admit the tale is a good one; something he would have enjoyed shivering over as a young boy on an autumnal night.

 Will however, was a special case. His empathy disorder meant childish tales were twisted and spun into macabre phantasms; negatively impacting his everyday life, both working and home.

 "I would like you to do something for me Matty."

 Expecting a command to prepare for a spanking, the boy holds his breath.

 "Yes?" He manages to squeak out.

 "I would like you to go on a ghost and monster hunt with me, tonight."

 Matty was not expecting this; he stares at his uncle in confusion.

 "Tonight, after dinner, you, Will, and I are going to prepare two very special potions; one to keep ghosts away, the other monsters."

 Matty wonders if he's dreaming; he didn't think grown-ups believed in ghosts and monsters.

 "Then, after our potions are made, we shall take Will into every room in this house and apply our spray; under his direct supervision.

 "What about killers?"

 Hannibal laughs.

 "That is what locks and alarm systems are for."

 Matty thinks about the people he has met over the course of his hardscrabble life; they seemed to find their way around locks and alarms without a problem, but he doesn't voice his doubts.

 "Okay," he agrees, wondering if a punishment is still coming.

 " I'm hoping this will help Will, but it is also imperative he does not dwell on or hear anymore scary tales. Do you understand?"

 "Yes sir."

 "Good. I would hate to have to ban you from Will's life; but I'll do just that to ensure his physical and mental health is not compromised."

 Matty gulps. He can't imagine life without little Will to play with; his eyes begin to swim just thinking about it.

 " _Ne, ne, ne,_ no tears young man. After all, you must be strong to fight off the forces of the supernatural!"

 Matty isn't sure if his uncle is kidding or not; he smiles weakly.

 "That's right! To battle!"

 Hannibal goes to his bookshelf and pulls down a leather-bound tome.

 "Here is our manual; passed down from ten generations of Lecters."

 Matty cranes his neck to get a look at the book; he's never seen a book of recipes for Ghost spray before.

 Hannibal cracks it open and scans a page. In truth it is a Russian chemistry manual, written at the turn of the last century; the dense Cyrillic script lending itself nicely to its role as a necromancer's volume.

 He snaps it closed and the scent of dust and old leather fills the air. Hannibal smiles down at Matty's wondering expression.

 "A wizard's book, very dark and mysterious."

 Matty nods seriously.

 "Cool...let's go show Will!"

 --------------------  
Little Will insists on being in the middle of their group as they spray each room.

 "Get the window frames and fireplace, daddy!" He orders as they enter the dining room. "And under the table...spray a bunch under there!"

 "Yes, darling," Hannibal soothes the frightened boy.

 Little Will is wearing full rain gear, boots and hat included, "Just in case something slimy gets me!" He'd explained to his daddy, shivering at the image of tentacles, bulging eyeballs ,and razor sharp teeth.

 The trio takes their time, going from room to room, applying each spray as needed until it was nearly ten o'clock and little Will was cranky from exhaustion.

 "Well, sweetheart? Hannibal asks as he helps divest his boy from his raincoat. "I think we did a fine job of making certain ghoulies and monsters are not welcome here!"

 Little Will slumps onto a chair, trying to pull of his boots, his daddy kneels to help. "But what if it wears off? Then they can get back in!"

 "Each application lasts for a month, but your little nose will tell you if it is still working!"

 "How?"

 "Because we have laced the mixture with lemon verbena, wherever you smell lemons, you know you are safe."

 Hannibal would prefer his home does not reek of lemon, his superior olfactory capabilities making  it an unpleasant proposition, but he is willing to allow it for the sake of his boy.

 Slowly, little Will's shy grin appears.

 "Thanks daddy," he chirps sleepily." You're the bestest daddy in..." Will yawns pinkly, " the...yawn...whole world!" He smiles sweetly as Hannibal scoops him up in his arms.

 "A quick bath young man and then bed!"

 "Wha' 'bout 'ooty shop?" Will asks around his thumb, but there is no heat in his protestation; his eyes are already drifting shut.

 "Tomorrow," Hannibal smiles at Matty who grins back; he's been given permission to stay the night. "Bath, pajamas, and bed."

 --------------

 "Good night," Hannibal whispers to Matty as he tucks him into bed; curled next to him is little Will, fast asleep, peacefully sucking his thumb.

 "Good night," Matty whispers and turns to spoon with his little cousin's warm body.

 Hannibal turns on the monitor and closes the door. He stops when he realizes what he has to look forward to come morning; the dreaded Beauty Shop makeover.

 He takes in a deep, calming breath and immediately wrinkles his nose; the scent of lemon is strong just outside Will's room. Shaking his head ruefully, he retires to his room.

 -------------------

 After a good night's sleep, the knowledge he is safe from tentacle monsters, and the excitement of having his cousin stay over, little Will is a hyper, ball of energy the next morning.

 Several times, Hannibal considers slipping a sedative into the boy's sippy cup but Matty's knowing looks, stops his hand everytime.

 "BEAUT-Y SHOP...BEAU-TY SHOP..." Little Will chants as he carries his dirty breakfast dishes to the kitchen.

 Hannibal attempts a last ditch effort to free himself from the makeover-snare.

 "Darling? I was just wondering whether you wouldn't like to take Matty to the pumpkin patch today?"

 Little Will's blue eyes go wide.

 "The one with the pony rides, and the corn maze, and the hotdogs, and, donuts, and hot cider?"

 "The very one, "Hannibal smiles warmly while suppressing a shudder." But we would have to leave right now, because it becomes very crowded on weekends."

 The impact of what his daddy is telling him hits little Will at once; his sunny face falls and his lips tremble.

 "But whaddabout Beauty Shop!"

 "We can't do both darling."

 Still grateful for not being spanked, Matty weighs-in.

 "I've never been to a pumpkin patch, Pooh Bear!"

 Little Will turns sad eyes to his cousin who immediately backpedals.

 "Uh...it sounds okay...but...I think Beauty Shop is more fun."

 "weally?" Little Will clasps his hands.

 "Really, "Matty says weakly, avoiding his uncle's gaze," I can't wait to see how you're gonna fix him up!"

 Little Will laughs and jumps with happiness.

 "Yeah! Let's go get everything ready!"

 Little Will grabs Matty's hand and speeds them both out of the room.

 "Don't come in until we sayyyyyy," he calls, pulling Matty down the hall.

 Hannibal frowns and turns back to his dishes.

 " _Nereikalauk nieko iš kito, jei pats nieko neduodi_ , " he acknowledges.

 ------------------------

 "Close your eyes! No! Put your hands down daddy!"

 Hannibal obeys though his head is itching from the too tight, synthetic wig Will has fitted him with.

 The man feels the air stir around his face and the smell of his little one, then the soft, wet strokes of a brush.

 "Keep 'em closed daddy! Cuz if you get glitter in your eyes it's going to hurt!"

 Hannibal nearly opens his eyes at that, but the advice seems a prudent one so he stops himself.

 "Gonna look so pretty," little Will murmurs to himself and Hannibal feels the whisper light sprinkling of power on his face.

 "Brush!" the boy commands in the manner of a doctor requesting a scalpel.

 "Brush, " Matty replies.

 "Purple," Will demands.

 This process goes on until Hannibal feels his whole face is stiff with glitter.

 "Eyelash glue."

 "Eyelash glue."

 Hannibal jerks.

 "No! Don't move daddy! This is tricky! Matty!? Can you do this part?"

 "Sure Pooh Bear."

 Hannibal gets a crick in his neck as the boys laboriously apply glue, eyelashes, and eyeliner.

 "Okay, daddy, you can sit up, but don't open your eyes yet!"

 Hannibal sits up and the apron slung around his neck is pulled off.

 "Okay daddy. Stand up... slowly...but keep your eyes closed."

 Hannibal pushes himself up, wobbling on high heels two sizes too small for him. He hears the sound of the boys arranging a heavy object in front of him and hypothesizes they have moved a mirror into the family room.

 "One...two...three...OPEN YOUR EYES!" Both boys shout and with difficulty the man peels his eyes open to peer-out through eyelashes clumpy with glue.

 Sure enough, the antique dressing mirror he keeps in his study has been hauled here; his  Kafkaesque  reflection in wild contrast to its understated elegance.

 "Do you like it? Do you love it?!"

 Will is laughing and clapping and giggling like a little mad thing while Matty takes pictures with his phone.

 "No pictures," Hannibal orders; but it's too late.

 "Just for my dad," Matty assures him and Hannibal snorts grumpily.

 To his eyes, Hannibal looks like a maniac but there is no time to catalogue the horrors because little Will is MCing his own private fashion show.

 "And here we have ...daddy! Beautiful as Cinderella from our "Story Book line"...Daddy!! ... Walk! Everyone wants to see!"

 Hannibal looks to where Will is pointing; the boy has placed his whole family of stuffed animals and dolls across every flat surface.

 Obligingly, Hannibal struts down the length of the room, tossing the wiry strands of the blond wig as he goes.

 He pauses in front of the toys, flutters his multi-colored eyelashes, makes a complete turn, winks, then blows them a kiss.

 "Ooooo, Ahhhhhh," little Will coos, supplying the voices for his little friends.

 "Daddy is looking deeeevine, in his sparkly gown, rainbow glitter, lashes, and pink heels. He is just coming home from the ball...Daddy! Lose your shoe!"

 Hannibal willingly toes-out of one of his heels and pretends not to see where it lands.

 "Let's hear it for "Daddy-rella!" Will announces, cheering and clapping while Hannibal makes one last lopsided circuit.

 Matty turns off his phone's video and joins in the clapping; immediately he receives a text.

 **Dropping everything- on my way-Do not let him change**.

  **Dad**

  
Matty hides a smile while retrieving his uncle's shoe; this is going to be epic.

 "Your shoe m'lady?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “ Nereikalauk nieko iš kito, jei pats nieko neduodi” – meaning that you have to be fair. “ Don’t take something from someone, if you don’t give anything to them”  
> https://letyourlanguagespeak.wordpress.com/2012/03/18/most-popular-lithuanian-proverbs/


End file.
